


Benefits

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: By A Lot, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tumblr Prompt, briefly, confused feelings, post TAAO, two idiots who can't admit they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream wants more from this friendship than the benefits.





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> based on tumblr dialogue prompt. a combination of: 
> 
> "I’m in love with you and I’m terrified"
> 
> "I wish I could hate you"

Starscream rubbed little circles into Wheeljack’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Wheeljack muttered, but didn’t relent in his own petting of Starscream’s lower back.

“Do what?” Starscream muttered into Wheeljack’s chest.

“The petting.”

“I’ll give up mine when you give up yours.”

Wheeljack’s hand dropped from Starscream’s waist. Starscream humphed.

“Spoil sport,” he muttered, rolling off. Starscream stared at the wall while Wheeljack climbed off the bed and headed to the washroom. Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and rolled over.

Wheeljack stepped out of the washroom, his pedes shuffling on the floor. He wiped one of his finials with a towel.

“Tomorrow?” he asked.

Starscream scrunched up a bit, picking at the shed of the blanket. “Sure,” he muttered. “Tomorrow.”

“We don’t have to. It yer not feelin’ up to it.”

“I don’t know how I’ll feel then. If I don’t feel like it before you get here I’ll com you.”

“Well just don’t feel obligated-”

“I don’t.”

Wheeljack didn’t say anything for a moment. He shifted from pede to pede, turning the towel in his hands. “Alright,” he muttered. He tossed the towel back in the washroom before heading for the door. “I’ll see ya then. Maybe.”

Starscream didn’t respond. He listened to the door click shut. As soon as Wheeljack was gone Starscream let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Starscream scowled at him. Wheeljack couldn’t see him, but Starscream was scowling. It was from across the courtyard, so Starscream didn’t expect Wheeljack to see him. Wheeljack was talking to Mirage. Stupid Mirage. With his invisibility and his handsome face.

Starscream sucked at his straw with ire. Ten hours out of the house and this is where he chooses to go. And of course, this is where Wheeljack had apparently chosen to go. It wasn’t a surprise, necessarily, the park and all it’s trimmings was a popular hang out spot. With the flora from all the planets, and the businesses teetering on the edges of it’s borders. People got their smoothies or a book and wandered around.

Starscream followed Wheeljack where he walked with Mirage. Starscream wondered what they were talking about. What could they possibly be talking about? Mirage ran a bar. Unless Wheeljack was planning on picking himself up another fuck buddy.

Wheeljack gave Mirage a pat on the shoulder and they parted. Starscream quickly pulled his gaze away, concentrating back on the table.

“Starscream?”

Starscream jumped at the voice. He snapped his gaze up to find Wheeljack standing before him. Starscream released his straw. “Wheeljack,” he said, then reclaimed it.

“I don’t see you out here too often.”

“Yes, I don’t alway make the trip,” Starscream sat back, trying his best for a casual facade. He crossed his legs  and flicked his toe as he spoke. “But I was hankering for a smoothie,” he said, picking his glass off the table. “So I came and got one.”

“Oh, you can go in the smoothie shop?”

“I was surprised too,” Starscream drawled. “Though, to be fair, it has been five hundred thousand years.”

“That’s true, but a grudge is a powerful thing.”

“That’s also true, I still hate Megatron with every ounce of my being.”

“Which is fair.”

“Do you need something, Wheeljack?”

“Need something? No. No, I just wanted to visit. Can I sit?”

“No.”

Wheeljack paused where he was pulling out a chair. “Oh,” he said, pushing it back in. “Okay then. Guess you wanna just be left alone right? Well enjoy the rest’a yer day, see ya around.”

Wheeljack left in a hurry. Starscream uncrossed his legs and sat up straight. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Starscream watched him go. He groaned, thunking his head on the table.

 

* * *

  


The berth rocked, though not excessively. Wheeljack buried his head in the crook of Starscream’s neck as he thrust forward, keeping Starscream’s leg slightly lifted, held under the knee.

Starscream held Wheeljack by the back of the neck, keeping him down with the tips of his fingers. He dotted the bright finial with kisses between small pants, his hips moving the meet Wheeljack’s rhythm. Wheeljack gave two more sharp thrusts before hilting himself in and sighing into overlord. Starscream shuttered at the feeling, but remained just on the edge of climax.

Wheeljack rolled off, taking a moment to rest. Starscream keened and patted Wheeljack’s thigh.

“Give me a second,” Wheeljack huffed, still sounding winded. With a grunt he rolled back to his front. Starscream scooted up a little to make room. He spread his legs and let his head fall back as Wheeljack serviced him.

Wheeljack suckled at Starscream’s plump exterior node, sucking as if it were a life line. He lapped up some of their mess before separating the valve lips with his his thumbs and gently licking at the valve ring. Starscream flinched, taking in a small gasp.

Wheeljack tickled the exterior node while he lapped at the valve ring. It wasn’t long before Starscream shuttered into overload.

Starscream settled into the berth with a hum. Wheeljack gave the valve a parting kiss before climbing back up the berth.

Wheeljack laid on his back, one arm resting above his head. “I think I’ll just lay here for a while,” he muttered, closing his eyes. Starscream rolled onto his side, smiling. He tickled Wheeljack’s cheek with his nose before giving it a kiss. Wheeljack opened his eyes into slits and turned his head to look at Starscream.

Starscream scooted a little closed until his nose brushed Wheeljack’s. In a moment the distance closed between them.

The kiss was soft, but not lacking passion. Starscream cupped Wheeljack’s cheek and moved so their bodies were flush together. Wheeljack’s hand slipped over Starscream’s waist, holding him close. Starscream smiled into the kiss, giggling.

Wheeljack suddenly froze. He broke the kiss, pulling away. Starscream blinked at him with wide eyes. Wheeljack shook his head and cleared his vocalizer.

“I should go,” he said, rolling off the berth. Starscream sat up slightly.

“What?” He said, moving to sit on his knees. “but- you just got here-”

“I know, but I’m- tired. An’ I don't wanna bother you anymore.”

“But we just- you can't just-”

“I'm sorry- I’m sorry, but I really gotta go.”

Wheeljack rushed from the berthroom and out the door. Starscream watched him go. As soon as the door clicked shut he slumped. For a while Starscream picked at his talons, trying to keep his mind off the scientist.

“Stupid Wheeljack,” he muttered, grabbing his alarm clock and throwing it against the wall. He crossed his arms, pouting. “Didn’t even take a shower,” he sat up. “One overload,” he said, climbing from the berth. “Slacker.”

Starscream wandered the the washracks. He let the cold solvent run over him for a moment, cooling his overheated body, still tingling with lingering touches. Starscream put his palm to his lips and scrubbed, trying to forget the feeling. It hadn’t been their first kiss, but they were few and far between. The first had been initiated by Wheeljack, which made every kiss and run after that ever more infuriating.

Starscream stepped out of the washroom when the heat was over and fell back onto the berth still dripping. He closed his eyes and prayed for a better morning.   


* * *

 

Starscream went to work. He didn’t hear from Wheeljack for the day and half of him hoped he wouldn’t. The other half checked his messages every five seconds, hoping he had just missed something, or accidentily placed his com on silent.

Starscream took a break in the middle of the day and grabbed a cube from one of the few businesses that would let him as a patron. He sat outside and scrolled through his communicator. As much as he still hated organic creatures, he had to admit some of the human  customs were interesting. Such as social media. It had taken a while to integrate into Cybertron, considering after so long caught in war many people were still paranoid about letting others in on their every activity.

Starscream didn’t use it for much. He had accounts, but none in use. Mostly he looked at memes and the news, which never had anything interesting to say. Peace time was boring. Mostly he read articles about how the parole program was doing. Fine, apparently, still. If Starscream could be used as any sort of example.

Starscream was lucky enough to have someone willing to house him for a couple years before he could get on his feet. Windblade was kind enough for a time, despite Starscream’s disdain to admit that. After that he lived in the same building as Wheeljack for a while which is where they set up their little deal. That was five years ago. It had been much longer from that time since Starscream had interfaced, and he had no idea whether or not the first time with Wheeljack was good, considering they were both overcharged off their processor.

Wheeljack had made breakfast in the morning. It had been nice. Then not nice when he suggested they have a relationship based strictly in the berth. Starscream agreed to it, not fully aware what he was getting into.

Starscream shut down his device and put it in his subspace. He finished off his cube and disposed of it before heading back to work. Suddenly finding himself in a bad mood he delivered packages with a scowl on his face and no patience for old bots who didn’t understand the concept of signing. Or that there was a pen already attached to the signing device and they didn’t have to find one. Or that the box was the right size, they just had no idea what they were ordering. Or that they didn’t have any more packages. Or that Starscream did not want to meet the dog. Or the cat. Or see the garden. Or spot ten shanix.

Starscream returned home and immediately slumped on the couch. He buried his face in the cushion and let out a loud groan. When it ended he received a call. With a tired hand Starscream answered the com.

“Stellar delivery it better be fucking good,” he drawled.

The person on the other side laughed. “Good day at work?” Wheeljack asked.

“Oh, just beautiful.”

“You want some stress relief?”

Starscream shifted so he was sitting on the couch. “Hmm- no. I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

“Alright, well have a good night. Maybe see you tomorrow?”

“Maybe.”

“Alright- lo- eh- ‘Night Starscream.”

“Goodnight Wheeljack.”

They hung up. Starscream carried himself to the berthroom where he took a shower before climbing into bed. He replayed Wheeljack’s voice in his head. That last goodnight. The words not said, but thought about.

“Alright- lo- eh- ‘Night Starscream.”

In his tired state Starscream couldn’t get himself to linger on it.

 

* * *

 

Starscream hated the early shift. Especially after a night on the late shift, he truly hated the early shift.

Being the fastest flyer on Cybertron he got a majority of the One day Delivery packages, in which someone put in an order and could get it within the hour. Despite being the fastest flier Starscream had many a packages that never made it in one day, considering everything that got in the way.

At the end of his shift Starscream rushed to get the rest of his orders done. On the last package he breathed a sigh of relief, landing with a bit of a misstep in front of the house. He brushed it off and un-subspaced the package, holding it with two hands as he approached the door.

He rang the doorbell and waited. As he waited for the door to open he looked about, studying the neighborhood and the front of the house. Something about it seemed oddly familiar.

Then Wheeljack opened the door.

And it all came rushing back.

“Wheeljack?” Starscream questioned.

“Oh- hey Starscream.”

Starscream shook his head. “I can’t believe it,” he said. “You’re one of the jerks who orders with one day delivery,” he shook his head. “And to think- I trusted you.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Well, I had to. I promise I don’t inconvenience you everytime I order something.”

“You’ll have to convince me of that,” Starscream said, handing over the pad for Wheeljack to sign. Wheeljack scribbled his signature and took his package.

“Hey, when does yer shift end?”

Starscream scoffed. “Primus, would you at least let me shower first?”

“What? No- on no, no. I don’t want- I mean I do- but that’s-” Wheeljack paused, taking a vent to compose himself. “I wanted to know if you- maybe- wanted to hang out. When you’re done. With work.”

“Oh.” Starscream took a split second to think. “Well I’ll have to check my schedule.” he paused for all of half a second. “Looks like I’m free, I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

Starscream leaped into the air and took off. He rushed back to the warehouse, punched out, and flew right back to Wheeljack’s.

“That was five minutes,” Wheeljack said.

“Great-” Starscream huffed, winded. “So what did you want to do?”

“Uhh- a walk?”

“Sure- just give me a moment,” Starscream took a deep vent and puffed it out. “Alright, I’m ready.”

They walked. Not to anywhere specific, but they walked. They ended up on a bench in one of the parks near Wheeljack’s house. Together they stared at people and guessed their life stories. They criticized paint jobs, and made small talk in between. Starscream suggested Wheeljack get himself painted red, to which Wheeljack replied.

“I am red.”

“More red.”

“Then I’d just look tacky.”

“You say that as if you don’t already.”

“Red looks good covering you, not me.”

“Red is not a tacky color.”

“I like my paint job.”

“Maybe some blue.”

“No.”

“Get some flames.”

“Please stop.”

Starscream chuckled. The conversation died.

“So,” Starscream said. “Did you- want to head back to my place?”

“Oh- uh-” Wheeljack scratched at his finial. “Sure- if yer feelin’ up to it.”

Starscream shrugged. “I could go either way.”

Wheeljack glanced off for a moment. “Okay,” he muttered. “Then I guess lets head there then.”

Starscream was up in an instant. Wheeljack was right on his heels. They went together, driving and flying. At the apartment building they flipped into their bipedal modes and headed upstairs. As soon as they stepped in the berthroom Starscream turned and grabbed Wheeljack by the shoulders, dragging him down into the berth.

Wheeljack was unusually passionate that night. He kissed and touched, and built up Starscream’s charge to the edge. He gave Starscream three overloads, and laid with him afterwards for a mere moment before rolling off the berth.

Starscream laid on his side, keeping his hand rested in the warm spot left by Wheeljack.

Wheeljack, meanwhile, took a shower.

When he emerged Starscream hadn’t moved.

“Do you wanna take a shower?” Wheeljack asked.

Starscream shook his head.

“Okay. I’m gonna go then.”

Starscream sat up. “Wheeljack,” he said, his voice smaller than he would have liked it to be.

Wheeljack turned on a heel, nearly knocking himself over. “Yes?”

“What are we?”

“What?”

“This,” Starscream gestured between them. “What we have. What is it?”

“It’s- we’re friends with benefits.”

“Then why do you kiss me? Like you do. And rub my wings. And cuddle. And call me to hang out-”

“I-”

“And we went on a date one time. I know it was one time, but it was still a date. I just don’t understand, Wheeljack, what do you want from me?”

“What do you want from _me_?”

Starscream was taken aback by the question. “What? What do you mean what do I want? I want an answer, I know you’re not this dense.”

“I don’t have an answer.”

“What do you mean you don’t have an answer?”

“I mean I don’t have an answer.”

Starscream shifted off the bed. “How can you not have an answer. It’s a simple question. What are we?”

“That’s a trick question.”

“It’s a simple question Wheeljack.”

“I don’t have an answer.”

Starscream tensed, growling to himself. “Ugh! You are so frustrating. Do you know that? I’ll give you my answer, Wheeljack, I don’t want this anymore. I don’t want this kiss and go, frag and frag off anymore. And I want to be mad at you about it! But I can’t because I agreed to it, and I like it, but I hate it. I hate it, but I don’t hate you and that is so infuriating.”

Wheeljack rubbed his brow. “So whataya want, you want to stop doin’ this then?”

“That depends on your answer to my question.”

Wheeljack wouldn’t meet Starscream’s gaze. Starscream took a step forward.

“Well?”

Wheeljack remained silent.

“Do you want me or not?”

Wheeljack took in a deep vent. “Yes,” he said quietly. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Okay? Yes,” he finally met Starscream’s. “I want to go on dates, and cuddle, and stay the night, and kiss you like I’ve never kissed anyone, but that, all of that, thinking I could have that. It terrifies me. Especially with you.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I feel like any minute it could all go away. That you’ll accidentally do somethin’ outta parole and get put back in, or you’ll change your mind, or something. I don’t know.”

Starscream took Wheeljack by the cheeks. Starscream shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“That you know of.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Wheeljack, please. Haven’t I suffered enough?”

Wheeljack’s fingers twitched as he lifted his hands to Starscream’s waist but didn’t touch. Starscream scoffed, removing his hands from Wheeljack’s cheeks for a moment to clamp the hesitant servos on his hips. Now properly held Starscream returned his hands to Wheeljack’s cheeks. Wheeljack retracted his mask, his fingers digging gently into Starscream’s hips.

Starscream gently pet Wheeljack’s finial.

“So,” Starscream purred. “Does this mean you want to stay the night?”

Wheeljack pulled them together. “If you’ll still let me.”

“The invitation was always open.”

“Good to know,”

Starscream wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s neck and gave him a kiss. Wheeljack hugged Starscream around the waist and reciprocated in kind.


End file.
